Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist in the movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God", as well as the tyrannical leader of his army. He tries to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and dragons. He is feared by all and will destroy those who get in his way. He is also willing to betray his allies and humiliate them, as he did to Eret. Description Drago's vast financial power and authority came from keeping the fear of dragons in people and forcing them to join his army. He is steadily gaining control over the world by reinforcing the belief that he alone can control the dragons, so he alone can control people as well. He wants to collect the world's dragons to keep the threat alive and close. He can control those who follow him and get rid of those who won't. The dragon riders make dragons not feared and therefore not a threat. Drago wants to make dragons feared and thinks of dragon riders as a threat. At first he thought Valka was the only one but he learns that there is an entire island full of dragon riders on Berk. Valka sees him as a threat to both humans and dragons. Personality He is referred to by Stoick as a madman without conscience or mercy, who is a tyrannical leader of his dragon/human army. He is a ruthless, sadistic, callous, megalomanical, fearless, power hungry tyrant who seeks to enslave both dragons and humans and take over the world. He is also quite abusive, as he has beaten and berated his Bewilderbeast and given his pawn, Eret, a symbolic scar for not bringing enough dragons to him. Paradoxically, his greatest strength was also his greatest weakness; while his ruthless insanity made it impossible for Hiccup to reason with him as he had originally set out to do, allowing Drago to outmaneouvre and take control of Berk's dragons once Hiccup and the dragon riders unwittingly told Drago of their existence, it also rendered him incapable of understanding Hiccup's bond with Toothless, which allowed Hiccup to regain "control" of his dragon. He was also quite murderless by making others to do his dirty work, this was shown when his's Bewilderbeast to take control Toothless, forcing him to kill Stoick. History Going Insane When confronting Hiccup, Drago Bludvist reveals that he was a simple man, but quickly change when his family was attacked and presumably killed by dragons, even loosing his arm in the process and replaces it with a mechanical arm. He briefly lived in fear after witnessing his family being killed by dragons. Later on, Drago Bludvist eventually became dark, violent and without conscience or mercy and has become a tyrannical leader, and learns how to control dragons and make them bow down to him. He controls them harshly, proclaiming himself as 'The Dragon God'. With this new power he wishes to conquer the world crushing anyone who is foolish enough to stand in his way. During his early conquests he finds a Bewilderbeast hatchling and decides to take it with him as a slave and abused it until it grew to full size and used it to gather a huge dragon army. Drago attempts to visit Berk where a gathering of chiefs occured in the Great Hall including Stoick, where he quietly tells them that he can bring Berk peace and promises them that the island will finally end its war against dragons. but only if they bow down to him. The chiefs takes this a joke and laughs at him, humiliating Drago, but Stoick becomes suspicious and cautious. After Drago warns them and walks off two armored dragons quickly descend into the hall and burn everything in sight. Stoick is the only one who manages to escape, of which Drago is unaware. Organizing Conquest Years later, Drago is almost finish assembling and preparing his huge army to further his conquest of capturing more dragons, to where they invade the Dragon Den of Valka and the Bewilderbeast. Drago orders his human and dragon army, to keep moving towards the mountain. But proves difficult, when the Riders foil their weapons and traps by suprise, and also encountering the Bewilderbeast, which emerges from the Sanctuary. But Drago, seems to be expecting it, and shows off his own enslaved Bewilderbeast that emerges from the sea crushing anything in its path, which Drago doesn't seem to care. Valka tries to stop him, but she gets pinned down and nearly killed by Drago, luckily Stoick rescues her in time and Drago is suprise to see Stoick alive, the two quickly duel at each other, but he orders his Bewilderbeast to fend them both off. Finally, Drago meets the so called 'Dragon Master' which is Hiccup. Although Hiccup attempts to reason with Drago, Drago ignores his statements and, after his Bewilderbeast defeats Valka's Bewilderbeast, orders his Alpha dragon to kill Hiccup. With the Bewilderbeast now in control of all dragons, in the area, it takes control of Toothless and uses him to attack Hiccup, Toothless initially unable to resist its control. As Drago watches, Toothless ignites his plasma blast to fire at Hiccup, only for the blast to be intercepted by Stoick, killing him instantly as he pushes Hiccup to safety. Final Invasion of Berk Drago leaves them to their fate, Hiccup unintentionally making Drago's goal easier when he orders Toothless away in a moment of grief and rage at his father's death. Taking Toothless as his mount- most likely for both the practical reason of wanting the power of the last Night Fury and the symbolic reason of it representing his 'victory'- Drago leads his victorious army towards the invasion of Berk. From there he announces to the villagers that their leader has been killed, and the Bewilderbeast freezes the village with its icy blast. However, Hiccup and the other riders manage to return to Berk by riding the baby Scuttleclaws outside of the Bewilderbeast's control, with a mocking Drago allowing Hiccup the chance to talk to Toothless. With Hiccup's compassion and bond with Toothless overriding the Alpha's control, Toothless soon returns to himself, throwing Drago off his back and diving down so that Hiccup can resume his usual role as Toothless's rider. Although Drago tries to regain control by ordering the Alpha to kill them, Toothless is able to charge his plasma to protect himself and Hiccup from the Bewilderbeast's ice blast, subsequently challenging the Alpha for control of the other dragons. Drago strongly refuses to stand down and surrender and orders the Alpha to fight back. Toothless, with his repeated plasma blasts weakening the Bewilderbeast's control over the other dragons, they swiftly join Toothless's assault, forcing the Bewilderbeast back and knocking Drago's artificial arm off. The battle concludes when Toothless's final plasma blast breaks the Bewilderbeast's left tusk, forcing it and Drago to retreat to the ocean (Leaving his fate ambiguous). Ultima Whether he lived or drowned, it doesn't matter. What matters that monster called Drago Bludvist is now an Organization Commander. Drago primarily assists the Org in capturing the various dragon species of his homeworld. Both he and his Bewilderbeast has received several cybernetics to repair any "damage". Category:Antagonists Category:Organization